Current conductors are available in many configurations and variants. Current sensors, which detect the magnetic field generated by the current, are packed in a conventional IC housing, and in which the current conductor through which the current to be measured flows is guided through the housing, are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 7,129,691, WO 2005026749, WO 2006130393 and US 2010156394. Such current sensors contain a current conductor which is arranged as a part of a leadframe, which is used for mounting and producing the electrical terminals, and a semiconductor chip mounted on the leadframe, which semiconductor chip comprises at least one magnetic field sensor and the electronics required for its operation and for processing its output signal.
Today's current sensors have to fulfill many requirements, especially high sensitivity, immunity to temperature variations and stress, high dielectric strength of typically 2 to 4 kV between the current conductor and the electronics and finally low production costs.